


Cold Tea

by sleepysweaterlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepysweaterlou/pseuds/sleepysweaterlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are good mornings and bad mornings for Louis. This one is a good one and it gets even better when Louis wakes up a horny Harry.<br/>(yes I suck at summaries..)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Tea

**Author's Note:**

> So..this is the first smut I've ever written.. (besides in roleplays haha) So I hope it is alright! Sorry, if this is shit.. But just read and tell me then haha  
> Enjoy xx

There were two kinds of morning. A good morning for Louis was waking up on his own, getting a cup of tea and he was in a good mood and full of energy. But if anyone woke him up - if it was his alarm or a person -, they could be sure that Louis was all grumpy and tired.  
This day was a good one, because Louis woke up in the morning, no one bothering him and Harry, his boyfriend, still asleep next to him. Louis got up and chuckled, looking at Harry who was adorable curled up in bed, his arms wrapped around the blanket now that Louis wasn't in his arms anymore.  
Louis walked down the hallway, still only in his boxers, and into the kitchen to make himself some tea. He leaned against the counter, sipping on his tea before he returned back to the bedroom, Harry and him shared. He was full with energy and wanted to do something so he would start with waking Harry up and then do something with him. Though he didn't know what yet but he was sure he'd get an idea later.  
So when he walked back into the bedroom, he placed the cup of tea on the bedside table. He crawled on the bed and jumped on Harry's lap, who groaned but didn't open his eyes.  
"Wake up, Haaaaaazz." Louis grinned and poked Harry's cheek.  
"Let me sleep, Lou..", Harry murmured sleepily.  
"No. I've too much energy. Let's do something.", Louis said cheerfully.  
"Nooo.", Harry whined. "You do something on your own, I sleep.", he suggested sleepily.  
„Nope.“ Louis grinned and wiggled a little in Harry's lap, earning a quiet moan from Harry. Louis smirked.  
“Aw, do we have here a little sleepy, horny Haz, huh?”, he asked teasingly. Harry groaned and squeezed his eyes shut.  
“Shut up.”, he mumbled. Louis chuckled.  
“Had a nice dream, huh? Want to go back there but no I had to wake you up and now it's too late.” He smirked and moved some more in Harry's lap. Harry moaned quietly again. “Lou...”  
“You know.. dreams are always good but I bet dream-louis can't please you like I can,” Louis said smirking.  
“Who said it was you I dreamed about?”, Harry asked, knowing it would make Louis jealous. And jealous Louis almost always led to sex.  
“Well, who else would you dream about?”, Louis asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“Oh y'know.. some hot guys...”, Harry answered and shrugged slightly. He wasn't that sleepy anymore though he'd really like to just sleep. But something down there kept him from sleeping and Louis didn't want him to sleep either.  
“Oh really? You think to fuck with 'some hot guys' would be more mind-blowing than with me?”, Louis asked. “I think I need to show you that I'm way better than a hot guy in your dreams, Harold.”, he said coldly. Harry bit his lip. His plan obviously had worked.  
“Maybe you should...”, he said and had to fight to keep his expression unimpressed.  
Louis smirked and leaned down to kiss Harry roughly and passionately, the blanket still between them. Harry kissed back just like Louis kissed him and wrapped his arms around the older boy. He whined slightly when Louis began to move in his lap again. Louis chuckled and got off of Harry to push the blanket away.  
“You can't ever sleep with clothes huh?”, he asked chuckling.  
“Why would I?”, Harry asked back smirking and pulled Louis back onto him. “Because normally people wear something.”, the older boy explained, although he knew Harry didn't want an answer, and connected their lips again. Now there were only Louis' boxers in the way but Harry made sure that they were away soon.  
“Not tired anymore, huh?”, Louis mumbled against Harry's skin as he kissed down his neck to his collarbone, leaving a love-bite on the way. The younger boy moaned quietly. He knew Louis didn't expect an answer to that question so he didn't bother to give one.  
Louis let his hands run up and down Harry's chest and moved them slowly closer down to his hard-on. He started to suck on Harry's nipple just as he wrapped his hand around Harry's length. Harry gasped and bit his lip. Louis smirked and caressed one of Harry's nipples with his tongue as he slowly started to move his hand, teasingly moving his thumb over the slit. Harry shivered visibly and arched his back slightly. Louis smirked and continued his movements before he kissed down further and pressed wet, hot, open-mouth kisses onto Harry's cock, his hands playing with Harry's balls.  
Harry whimpered. “Louis....please.”  
“What do you want, Haz? Tell me.”, Louis mumbled, hot breath hitting Harry's skin, making him shiver.  
“I want.. you to fuck me.”, Harry managed to reply. Louis bit his lip and smirked. He sat up to get the lube.  
“W-what are you doing?”, Harry asked, missing the friction between them. “Getting the lube, you silly.”, Louis replied chuckling as he opened the drawer of the bedside table and got it out. Harry bit his lip and watched his boyfriend, coating his fingers in lube.  
“Spread your legs, baby.”, Louis whispered and leaned down to kiss Harry's cock while he moved his hand down to Harry's hole, circling the rim of muscles with his fingertip. Harry moaned and shivered.  
“D-don't tease..” Louis smirked and took Harry into his mouth just as he pushed his index finger in slowly. Harry's breath hitched for a moment and moaned quietly. Louis smiled and began to swirl his tongue around Harry's cock as he moved his finger slowly to stretch him out before he added another finger. He moved his fingers, curling and scissoring to open Harry up so that he wouldn't hurt him too much later, causing Harry to moan.  
M-more.”, the younger boy begged, so Louis obeyed and added a third finger.  
When Harry felt ready and Louis was occasionally over his prostate, he asked Louis for more.“P-please, Lou. More. I n-need more. I-i'm ready.”, he whimpered out. Louis smiled and kissed Harry's thighs as he pulled his fingers out, causing Harry to whimper again at the loss of contact.  
Louis rolled a condom over his cock and coated himself in just enough lube, Harry watching him, biting his lip. Louis moved up and hovered above Harry. He lined up and kissed Harry passionately as he slowly pushed in halfway, letting his boyfriend adjust to the intrusion. Harry bit his lip and nodded slightly for Louis to move. So Louis pushed in slowly so that he was fully in Harry and had to fight the urge to just pound into Harry. He was just so hot and tight and it was almost unbearable to stay still.  
When Harry felt ready he slowly started to move his hips in a figure 8 motion, causing them both to moan. Harry adjusted every second more to Louis' length and the pain was completely gone as Louis started to thrust in and out slightly faster and harder. Harry gripped the sheets and arched his back as Louis changed the angle slightly and hit his sweet spot. He cried out his name and Louis constantly hit the same bundle of nerves.  
“Harder..please.. faster..”, Harry begged, his breathing getting heavier with every second. Louis obeyed and hit Harry's prostate even harder and faster.  
They both breathed heavily and Harry pushed down on Louis too. They cried out each other's names and pushed each other closer to the edge with every thrust, every moan and every sound.  
“I-I'm c-close..”, Harry whispered and Louis moaned.  
“Cum for me, Haz.. “, he encouraged him. “Wanna see you come undone just from my cock.. Wanna see the pleasure in your face. How pretty you look.”, he whispered into Harry's ear, wanting him to come before himself. Harry's back arched up off the bed and whined, his voice high-pitched, as he came onto their chests. Louis followed quickly after, only two more thrusts later. He collapsed onto Harry's chest after pulling out and tossing the condom into the next dustbin. Both boys were panting heavily.  
When they caught their breaths back, Louis quickly got tissues and cleaned them up a bit. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis, sleepy again. The older boy chuckled softly and planted a kiss to Harry's cheek.  
“Sleepy again, huh?”  
Harry shrugged slightly and grinned. Louis pecked his lips and sat up. He took the cup of tea and sipped.  
“Harreehh, now my tea is cold.”, he whined. Harry chuckled.  
“Who cares?”


End file.
